


Together

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are in this Together said Hermione. Inspired by the quote from OtoP Movie commercial. Hermione reflects on the Trio friendship, and victory. Post HBP. drabble! Trio friendship fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Together**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J. does!

* * *

We are in this together. This fight against Voldemort. He actually happened to create his own enemy, and sadly enough, even though he marked Harry, he will have to learn that this will be his own doing. Even though Harry always asked us (Ron and I) to back out, we always tell him we are in this together. Together we shall fight, and win. Even when we are separated by the war, I believe that Harry will win, and save the Wizarding World. Even if he didn't ask for this, even of Harry never wanted this to happen. Our friendship was destined to happen, and after all we are in this together, and no one will stop us.


End file.
